oneminutemeleefandomcom-20200213-history
Guts
Guts is the main protagonist of the anime and manga series Berserk. The Black Swordsman faced off against fellow Black Swordsman Kirito from ''Sword Art Online ''in episode 62 of One Minute Melee, Guts VS Kirito. Bio Guts' life has been hell since day one. After being born from the corpse of his hanging mother, a group of mercenaries found him with Shisu taking him in as her child, until she died of the plauge. With nowhere else to turn to, he was trained by the mercenary leader Gambino at the age of six, and went into first battle at age nine where he made his first kill. He later killed Gambino after all his abuse (emotional, physical, and sexual) went too far. Guts would venture of as a freelance mercenary until he was recruited into the Band of the Hawk, where he got more comfortable, and relaxed with them. But then the clans leader Griffith, summoned a group of demons killing all the clan members, raped his girlfriend Casca, and left Guts with a amputated arm and a gouged out eye. Guts would later swear revenge against Griffith and vowed to kill him. One Minute Melee Guts showed up out of nowhere and Kirito, knowing that this man is the Black Swordsman, dodged his first attack and began to fight him. Like in most previous matches, one fighter held the upper hand in one moment and the other in another, resulting in their skills and swordsmanship being evenly matched. Just when Kirito was about to wrap things up, Guts activated his Berserker armor and after overpowering him, he defeated Kirito with a strong sword stab from above. Afterwards, he proclaimed that he was the only Black Knight and walked away. DEATH BATTLE In Death Battle, Guts took on the Azure Night of Darkness, Nightmare in a dark and spooky forest. Nightmare proved to be a worthy foe for the Black Swordsmanship, even as he transformed into Night Terror. After a long fight, Guts pulled through as he sliced off his left arm then cleaved his head cleaved in half. When Inferno showed up, Guts activated his Berserker armor and killed Inferno with his Dragonslayer. and in the process, cut Soul Edge in two. DBX Guts was walking in a forest and when he was hungry, he noticed a Chocobo, he killed and proceeded to eat it barbecued. When Cloud showed up, he saw what Guts was doing to his friend, Cloud got angry and charged at him as he charged towards him in response. After an evenly matched fight between the swordsmen. Cloud unleashed his Omnislash on the Black Swordsman, but Guts activated his Berserker armor after he survived. Cloud still didn't give up and after a sword clash, tried to kill Guts with a limit break and fooled Guts into thinking he did kill him, only for Cloud to come up from behind him and cleaved Guts in half and the two halves broke apart as Cloud walked away. Trivia Gallery References * Guts (Berserk) on Wikipedia * Guts on Berserk Wiki * Guts on Death Battle Wiki Category:Good Characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Anime characters Category:DBX Losers Category:DEATH BATTLE Winners Category:Season 5 Combatants Category:DBX Combatants Category:DEATH BATTLE Combatants Category:Combatants Category:One Minute Melee Winners